massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prometheus Squad
Prometheus Squad is a multi-species Special Forces Unit of highly qualified and skilled individuals that is part of the Alliance-led Reaper Task Force. The unit was created during the Reaper War and was subsequently active during Operation Warlord and the Siege of Korlus. Prometheus Squad operates across the galaxy, most notably in the Attican Traverse and the lawless Terminus Systems. History Special Forces Operational Reconnaissance Unit 9, better known as Prometeus squad, was an alliance special forces unit Specialized in covert operations. Initially led by Commander Marachuk, John J., he was later succeeded by Corporal Gwendolyn Diomedes. Initially an all-human unit, it became multi-species after the Reaper Incursion, during Operation Warlord. A covert operation in which her unit was tasked in locating and bringing down a vicious Krogan named Warlord. Starship Prometheus Squad utilises a Normandy SR1-class Alliance frigate, although heavily modified by the ship's leading scientist Archaon Thrax. The most noticeable modification to the ship is its power generator. Prometheus' reactors are fueled by absorbing and storing stellar material through a series of ram scoops on the underside of each wing. To accomplish this, Prometheus dives into the photosphere of a star, absorbing solar material during its fly-through. The shields allow matter to pass through for the ram scoops to collect while keeping the ship protected from the intense solar radiations. However, larger, hotter stars (such as blue giants) are more than Prometheus' protective capabilities can handle. Crew list Official Crew Major Gwendolyn Diomedes is the commanding officer of Prometheus squad. She is an intelligent and talented young woman with an augmented body and a secretive past. She is an excellent and devoted leader who cares a lot about her crew. However, At the age of 7 she was in a state of comatose only to wake up years later in the body of a grown woman. Because of this she has problems staying an adult. Frequently watching kids cartoons and often demands piggy-back rides from others. However, her childish creativity makes her a resourceful tactician and is loved by her entire crew. She is currently involved in a romantic relationship with Sindri Kayris, the ship's Gunnery Chief. Doctor Archaon Thrax is the ship's brilliant, albeit machiavellian, scientist and an expert in species biology, astrophysics, Prothean technology and nano-science. He possesses one of the most gifted minds of our age. By the time he was 6 he could perform complex trigonometric equations in his head. By the age of 8 he was fluent in six different languages and could recite all of Shakespeare's work by memory. He's a natural biotic outfitted with an L5 Biotic amplifier that he heavily tweaked and modified. He currently holds numerous diploma's; including 2 Ph.D.s and an MiT degree, and is the Chief Scientific adviser on board the Aegina. In keeping with his genius status, Archaon also has a tremendous ego. He is currently in a romantic relationship with Lorelei Mobious, the ship's medical officer. Sergeant Scott Greer is the Strong, but silent type who lacks control over his temper in non-combat situations. He is quick to anger, which Archaon assumes is the result of having grown up in a poor environment. When off-duty he prefers to be alone. Locking himself in his quarters, lifting weights and cleaning his arsenal to pass the tim. Even though he's ill-tempered and tough, he has been known to have a soft heart. On Christmas he acts as Santa-Clause for his nieces and nephews and has a love for cats, claiming them to be "nicer than people". He has been jokingly referred to as "The Tank". Lieutenant Lorelei Z. Mobious is the chief medical officer on board the SSV Aegina. Graduating at the age of 15 and earning her bachelor's degree before she was 18, Lorelei achieved the status of medical professional and gained military clearance to join the Systems Alliance Biological Research and Engineering (SABRE) Division. However, events within SABRE forced her to leave and seek refuge on Omega, eventually reinlisting in Alliance military years later at the request of Commander Marachuk. She is unique in the sense that she has no Alliance regulated firearms to speak off, instead relying on her cloak to get close and injecting her enemies with a paralyzing drug or utilising an acidic dart gun to peel away patches of armor. She's Prometheus Squad's Head of Medicine, second in command and currently in a romantic relationship with the ship's leading scientist, Archaon Thrax. Born in Prague, Radovan Bernn (Bernnstein on his passport) worked under Vin Iggins who, at first, didn’t remember his name, but eventually did. Radovan took over as chief technician of the Aegina after Iggins’ departure and, at first, Archaon disagreed with the decision. However, it should be noted that Radovan is among the most resourceful and competent of the Aegina’s personnel. After his promotion to head of engineering he, just like Iggins did, has to put up with all of Archaon's condescending behavior, but seems very patient with him … Most of the time. He is exceptionally intelligent, proven by his ability to defeat Archaon in a game of chess. Despite that, Archaon still thinks he is not as intelligent as he is, but does acknowledge his intelligence. Because of his Czech-accent, Radovan has difficulties pronouncing the letter “V”. Non-official Crew Sindri Kayris acts as the ship's Gunnery Chief, although he holds no official rank. He was recruited into Prometheus Squad during the early stages of Operation Warlord where Prometheus raided the massive spacestation Axiom, Warlord's mobile headquarters. Prometheus joined up with a Turian Blackwatch team in a joint-species attempt to raid the massive spacestation. During which Blackwatch got ambushed and Prometheus had to rescue them. Unfortunately, by the time they got there, Kayris was the only survivor. After the event, the members of Prometheus Squad voted that he should stay. Feeling like a fifth wheel, Kayris took upon himself the duties and responsibilities of the squad's Gunnery Chief, it somehow helped him cope with the events on Axiom. He is currently involved in a romantic relationship with the leader of Prometheus Squad, Gwendolyn Diomedes. Seta'Rann vas Rannoch was a prisoner of Warlord and was locked up on Axiom while on her pilgrimage. she was subsequently saved by Prometheus squad. Because of her underdeveloped social skills, she was always anxious and nervous around others. During the raid she proved useful in hacking doors and controlling the drones in the station, helping Prometheus with the rescue of the Turian Blackwatch team that got ambushed. After the events, she was escorted to her homeworld, Rannoch, where she completed her pilgrimage. Knowing that she would be an outcast or pariah among her people, caused by her underdeveloped social skills, she decided to stay with Prometheus Squad. She can be found in the SSV Aegina's cargo bay, where she tinkers with her drones, stating several times that they are the only ones that understand her. Just like Lorelei, she is unique during combat. Not utilising any firearms, she uses her drones to fight for her. She has been jokingly referred to as "Petmaster". Xianni Sapphire is an asari justicar tasked with bringing down Shavara, an ardat-yakshi who escaped the monastery and found refuge with Warlord on Korlus. She met Prometheus Squad on the hidden asteroid base Silent Echo, during the later events of operation Warlord, where both Prometheus and Sapphire found information on the whereabouts of Warlord's base of operations. At birth Sapphire was left abandoned at the justicar monastery where her entire life she studied the code, living by it every day, not knowing nothing else. Because of her decades of biotic combat, her powers rival that of an asari matriarch, even though she recently entered the matron stage of her lifecycle. She stays with Prometheus Squad simply to have a means of travel. Sapphire is unique during combat in the sense that she utilises her biotic powers to control the battlefield, using stasis and creating biotic "darts" which she shoots from the palm of her hand. She is often seen holding biotic sparring matches with Archaon in the cargo bay during their down-time. Much to the dismay of Seta-Rann, who prefers the quiet. Naheed Krull is a drell assassin, comparable to Thane Krios, who joined at the later stages of operation Warlord, more specifically during the siege of Korlus. He was a victim of Warlord's experiments that were being held in his base of operations. These experiments left Naheed's biotics unstable. When losing control, his biotics were able to create earthquakes, mudslides or volcanic eruptions that could level entire cities. He was subsequently cured by Archaon after the events on Korlus and, as a thanks for saving him, pledged his services to Prometheus, Thus becoming the 4th and final addition to the team. Although he carries a gun with him at all times, Naheed dislikes the use of weaponry, declaring them "unartful". Instead he biotically teleports instantaneously around the battlefield in order to get close and disable his enemy with a series of quick jabs at the most vulnerable places of that species' body. Former Crew Despite an often laid back and sarcastic demeanor, John Joseph Marachuk is described in the novel Phantoms as the “Dirty Harry of the modern era”, but is well liked by those under his command. John was always willing to do the right thing, no matter how difficult it may be. He was also described as being fiercely loyal to his friends and his cause, willing to put it all at risk for the protection of those who cannot defend themselves. Although often displaying a rather aloof attitude, John was well respected by his men as a dynamic and reliable leader who always tried to ensure his troops survived the day, even when John was responsible for getting them into a bad situation. John himself acknowledges that he was not the most intelligent man there is, but is shown as being extremely resourceful and persistent in the face of unfavorable odds. He passed away during the retaking of Earth. Lt. Cmdr. Hassan Muhammad Amir was a member of the Aegina and was the team's second in command. But before his military carrier, Amir was an Art Teacher and learned painting from her mother, a hobby he carried over to the Aegina where he worked on a painting of the Aegina’s crew which, after his death, is now hanging in the Aegina’s Mess Hall. Always wanting to tread in his father’s footsteps, he joined the Alliance Military forces and was assigned to Prometheus Squad. Taking his job as a soldier seriously, he always had a strict, no nonsense demeanor and was someone you could rely on. During his carrier on the Aegina, he was also in charge of the military crew's diet. He passed away during the retaking of Earth. Brock Valevoss was born into a wealthy family on Earth and was the son of a utilities mogul. By the age of fourteen, his father stipulated his life for him, including enlistment into the Alliance Navy. In the alliance, Valevoss opted for the Vanguard training and was later injected with an L5n implant. Valevoss joined Prometheus Squad after his former experience on a military ship involved the non-military personnel staging a coup, giving his first impression towards Doctor Thrax and Yeoman Ellen a poor start. Valevoss is also an experience fighter pilot, owning a fighter-interceptor on the Aegina. After the retaking of Earth, Valevoss retired from the military, stating that he inherited a large sum of money and is finally free from his "old man". At the day of his retirement, Gwen allowed him to have his prized fighter-interceptor retire with him. Born into a poor family farmstead on the outskirts of Guangxi, Tanaka Beifong was the only girl in a family of 10 siblings that was the most talented of the lot. At school, she learned the art of fencing and went on to win several junior tournaments. However, her attitude changed during teenhood, she became rebellious, joining protests and experimented with drugs such as Red Sand. Her boyfriend at the time, a older looking man, was an outspoken xenophobe. Along with him she enlisted into Cerberus where Tanaka quickly became entangled in its web. Her talent was quickly discovered by her superiors and she was offered Phantom training. While with Cerberus, she met Archaon and Gwendolyn and was her Sparring partner for one practice only in which Gwendolyn accidently broke Tanaka’s collarbone, despite all her talent and Cerberus training. She later grew quite fond of Gwen, later defected along with her and Archaon when the Illusive Man stopped funding Gwen's project. Born in Yorkshire, Scotland in 2122, Vin Iggins speaks with a thick Lowland Scottish accent. On the Aegina, Iggins held the rank of Lieutenant and served as the Aegina's Chief Technician, Chief of Security, and Second Officer. Besides his job as Chief Technician of the Aegina, Iggins is also an experienced commanding officer. Being Second Officer on the Aegina (i.e. third-in-command), he takes acting command of the ship when Commander Marachuk and Lt. Commander Amir are both unavailable. Iggins' personality is predominated by his dedication to his profession, which reaches the level of obsessiveness. His dedication is coupled with a deep sentimental attachment to the Aegina and often reads the ship’s manual for relaxation. He is highly respected among his peers, but can be a bit socially awkward at times. Dr. Mobious once pointed out that she found it a little weird when he complimenting her on the smell of her hair. After the retaking of Earth, Iggins decided he got “too old for this” and retired to live the remainder of his days, tending to his pigeons in Scotland. Ariel Alexis was the ships botanist who caught the eye of Doctor Thrax and, despite his awkward experience with women, she had found herself attracted to him. Their relationship seemed serious, even naming a plant she discovered after him called the "Archonian Villosa". Alexis regularly participated in the ship's "girl's poker night" and is acquaintances with Lieutenant Mobious. Because she was a researcher she did not have the opportunity to go off-ship. At one point, Archaon was thinking about proposing to her, but after they were stuck during a quarantine lockdown, he decided to put it on hold. However she misconstrued that as a means of him breaking up with her, and filed a transfer back to Earth. However, After arriving at Earth she got stricken by the Kirsan Fever and passed away. Summary *Prometheus Squad favors elite, specialized units. Most of the squad is outstanding in one type of subject, but ineffective at all others. *Prometheus Squad takes advantage of speed and stealth. Infiltrating and surprising the enemy. Guerilla tactics. Because of this, races like the Krogan are generally not accepted in the squad. Trivia *Prometheus was a Titan in Greek mythology, who stole fire from Zeus and gave it to mortals. Misc. Visit Gwendolyn Diomedes' page for more information about Prometheus' squad leader. Glyph reminds you that there is a Diomedian Chronicles page on this wiki for the tentative readers. Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler Category:Squads Category:Units Category:N7 Special Ops